


The Girl I Once Knew

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Shawn never forgot her.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This will be two to three chapters long.

 

_Shawn Mendes laughed as he hugged his best friend. Lauren Jauregui tried to push him off. "Stop!"_

_"Never! You're getting adopted!"_

_Lauren beamed. "I am. Someone finally wants me."_

_"You'll write, right?" Shawn asked, looking at Lauren's green eyes._

_Lauren nodded her head. She hugged her best friend. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. Shawn froze. He kissed Lauren back._

_"What was that for?" Shawn asked when they separated._

_Lauren shrugged. "I wanted you to be my first kiss."_

"Five minutes Shawn," the stage manager said, breaking Shawn out of his thoughts.

The boy nodded his head. He took a deep breath and looked at his reflection.

"This is for you Lauren."

-

Shawn was adopted a few months after Lauren. His family moved him to Canada, and he was never able to write to Lauren. A few years after his adoption, his YouTube video's were discovered and he became a celebrities.

He was living the life, but he always wondered about his best friend, and where she was.

Shawn had finished his set and was watching his friends perform on stage.

"Happy birthday Shawny boy!" Camila exclaimed, causing the crowd to cheer.

The girl group known as  _Fourth Harmony_  started their own rendition of the intro of  _In Da Club_.

Shawn laughed, shaking his head. He watched the four girls sing in front of him in a stadium filled with people.

He walked towards the stage when the girls finished their set. Sercuity let him through and he laughed when he felt the girls attack him.

"Thanks guys," he said, a grin on his face.

Camila shrugged, smiling. "It's not everyday your little brother turns twenty-one."

Shawn grinned, rolling his eyes. He wasn't really Camila's brother. But they got along like siblings.

"Anyways, we have a surprise for you in your hotel room," Dinah told him, smirking.

Shawn frowned. "Should I be scared?"

Normani and Ally nodded. "Very."

-

Shawn entered the room, not sure what his friends had planned. He froze when he saw a a girl standing in front of him. He quickly closed her eyes.

"Are you the birthday boy?" a raspy voice questioned, causing Shawn's heart to beat faster. The voice was familiar. He opened his eyes. His eyes stared at the girl's heels, slowly moving up to the really short skirt. His eyes raked over the tight shirt, to the breasts that looked ready to burst out of the shirt. The bright red lipstick, up to the green eyes. Shawn felt light headed staring at the green eyes he'd never forget.

"L-Lauren?" he whispered, staring at the escort his friends paid for.

Lauren grinned, a dazed look on her face. "Are you ready for some fun?" She walked to Shawn, who stepped back.

"Lauren, don't you remember me?" the boy whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

The girl frowned, but ignored him. "I'm here to make you happy." She walked to Shawn, who was pressed up against the wall. She pressed her body against his, her hands running down his body until they cupped him between his legs.

Shawn let out a groan.

"You're happy to see me? Let me make you happy," Lauren whispered into his ear, her hands unbuttoning his pants. She pushed them down. Her fingers hooked the top of his boxers when Shawn snapped out of it.

"No, stop."

Lauren frowned and stepped back. "This is a waste of time." She started to grab her things, ready to storm out of the room, when Shawn grabbed her wrists.

"No, don't go. I just found you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, staring at the boy.

"Lauren, it's me. Shawn Mendes, from the foster home," the boy whispered, looking into Lauren's eyes.

His adoptive parents let him keep his birth name. They knew he loved his birth parents and it was all he had left.

He saw the confusing replaced with recognition.

Lauren stared back, "Sh-Shawn?"

The boy in question nodded his head. "It's been nine years. I've missed you."

Lauren hugged the boy. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Shawn closed his eyes, listening to Lauren's apologies. He rubbed her back. "It's okay."

"I never thought I would see you," Lauren whispered, moving back. She looked up at Shawn.

"I know. I've missed you so much. I always thought about you," Shawn said, smiling at Lauren. He pulled Lauren towards the bed and made the girl sit. "What happened?"

Lauren sighed, looking away. "They were nice. They really cared about me. But one day,  _she_  went out and didn't return.  _He_  was okay at first, but then he started getting mad. He, he'd hurt me. He'd tried to find other ways to hurt me."

"Lo," Shawn whispered, wanting to make sure she was okay.

"He started to get lonely. He needed to get off and I was there."

Shawn felt his heart dropped. They both got adopted before they became teenagers. How old was Lauren when her adopted father did  _that_?

"He also got in a bad place with some people. Needed to pay them back. So he sold me."

Shawn hugged her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Lauren shrugged. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

Shawn shook his head. "No. You shouldn't have, that  _never_  should have happened."

"It's my life. A-am I still getting paid?" Lauren asked in a small voice.

Shawn clenched his teeth. "Is there any way you can get out of this life?"

Lauren shook her head. "No. I'm stuck here. I can't, I  _need_ to do this."

"Stay with me. I'll support you. I can't lose you again."

Lauren's eyes watered as she looked up at Shawn. "I have a son."

"I'll support him too. Please," Shawn whispered, "I'll pay for you to be free."

"I'm not the same girl you knew Shawn. It's been ten years. I, so much has happened."

"I know. I've changed too."

"I can't Shawn."

"Stay the night then," he whispered, "I'll pay for the whole night."

Lauren smiled. "Like when we were kids?"

"Like when were kids."

Shawn and Lauren laid in bed, the boy holding her close.

"Happy birthday Shawn," Lauren whispered, smiling at the boy.

Shawn didn't respond. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

-

Shawn wasn't touring, but stayed in the city, hoping for Lauren to appear. It had been a few weeks, and nothing. He started packing his things when there was a knock. He opened it and felt his heart break.

Lauren was standing there, ripped up clothes. Her make up was smeared on her face. A handprint on her cheek. Shawn could see bruises on her arms.

There was a small boy in her arms. He looked just like her, green eyes, dark hair. He also had a bruise on his face.

"Lo," Shawn whispered, moving to let the girl in.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know where else to go."

Shawn shook his head. "I'm glad you came here. Are you okay?"

Lauren nodded her head. "Just shaken up."

"What happened?"

"M-my, my  _pimp_ , he, I'm not making enough. He threatened to hurt my son," Lauren whispered, ashamed of herself.

Shawn sighed. "My tour is back on. I'm leaving this city. Come with me. They won't find you."

Lauren looked at him. "I-I can't."

"Why not? Lauren, I won't be able to live knowing you're in danger. Think about your son."

Lauren looked at the boy who was curled up at her side. She nodded. "Okay."

Shawn grinned. "We'll go to your place and get what you need and then we'll leave. You won't have to worry about the people here."

Lauren nodded. "Thank you."

He shook his head and reached for the child. "How old is he?"

"Two. He's been what kept me moving forward."

Shawn held the toddler close. "What's his name?"

Lauren smiled for the first time. "Shawn. I named him after you."

Shawn looked at Lauren, a soft smile on his face. He then turned to little Shawn. "I'll protect you. I promise you."

Little Shawn giggled and gave Shawn a pat on the cheek.

Shawn turned to Lauren, who was watching her son. He remember his childhood with her. The Lauren standing in front of him wasn't the girl he knew. There was something else in her eye. There was more Shawn had to know. But he knew he'd protect her and her son no matter what.

He did know he was in for a ride.

 


	2. Part Two

**This will be three parts.**

-

Shawn held Little Shawn while Lauren slept. The girl hadn't slept the night before, worried about her pimp finding her. Now that they were on tour, Lauren was able to let her guard down. She had been sleeping for the last few hours. Little Shawn was playing with a miniature guitar bigger Shawn had gotten for him.

The bus made a pitstop, when Shawn looked at Little Shawn. "Want some breakfast?"

Little Shawn frowned. "Mami?"

"She's sleeping. But she would be happy if we got her lunch."

Little Shawn nodded his head, curling up against Shawn's chest, dropping the toy. Shawn grabbed his jacket and covered the little boy. He left a short note, telling Lauren where they were going to be and left the bus.

Shawn walked into the small cafe his friends were in. He ordered a coffee for himself and a hot chocolate for Little Shawn. The little boy pointed to a muffin, and Shawn nodded, ordering it for him. Once their order was placed, Shawn looked around, seeing his friends sitting at a table in the corner. He smiled at Little Shawn, who was pulling at a curl on his head, and walked to the table.

Shawn sat down next to Camila and smiled. Little Shawn covered his face against Shawn's neck when he noticed more people around.

"Who's that?" Camila asked, trying to see the little boy's face.

"This is Shawn Jauregui, Shawn, meet my friends."

The little boy's green eyes turned to Shawn, his eyes filled with fear. Shawn sighed, wondering what had caused him to be scared to meet new people.

"Shawny, that's Ally, Normani, Dinah, and Camila. Can you say hi?"

Little Shawn looked at the other girls and gave a tiny wave.

"He's so adorable," Ally cooed, waving back.

Camila stared at Shawn, while Little Shawn hid his face against Shawn's chest. The young man rubbed the boy's back.

"Where did he come from?" Normani asked, taking a bite of her muffin.

Shawn was about the respond when his name was called. He gave his friends a smile and walked to the register to pick up his food. He gave Little Shawn his muffin, who gladly took it. The little boy took a bite of his muffin, a grin on his face.

"Tank," Little Shawn said, his mouth full with food.

Shawn grinned. He placed Little Shawn on the ground. "Can you follow me?"

Little Shawn nodded, taking another bite of his muffin. He grabbed Shawn's pants and followed the older boy. Once at the table, Shawn placed the drinks down and picked the boy up. Little Shawn sat happily on Shawn's lap, munching on his muffin.

"Jauregui," Camila whispered, a frown on her face. Realization filled her eyes as she turned to Shawn. "You found  _her_?"

Shawn nodded. He leaned over. "She's sleeping in my tour bus."

Camila looked skeptic. She leaned back and looked at Little Shawn, who took a sip of his drink.

Little Shawn turned and looked at Shawn, grinning. "Tanks," he said again, giggling.

Normani, Ally and Dinah all awed. "You are so adorable," Dinah said, a look of awe on her face.

Little Shawn blushed, finishing his muffin. He looked around the table, his eyes stopping at the muffin in front of Ally.

The little boy started to swing his legs, his eyes zeroed in on the muffin.

"Do you want it?" Ally asked the little boy.

Little Shawn bit his lip, shrugging his shoulders. He leaned against Shawn.

"I'm full. I wish I had someone to give this muffin to," Ally said, sighing.

Little Shawn bit his lip. He looked up at Shawn, his eyes hopeful. Shawn smiled and nodded his head.

"I-I haves, p'ease," Little Shawn whispered, looking shyly.

Ally passed Little Shawn the muffin, who grabbed it. The little boy giggled. "Tank you." He bit into the muffin, a small hum under his breath.

The little boy started to get comfortable around the girls. Before Shawn knew it, Little Shawn was sitting on Dinah's lap, giggling as he watched something on her phone.

Camila signaled for Shawn, wanting to talk to him. The boy nodded and with one last look at the toddler, followed Camila to a secluded part.

"Is that  _Lauren's_  kid?"

Shawn nodded with a grin. He looked back to Little Shawn sitting on Dinah's lap.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? It's been eyes. She's probably not the same girl you once knew."

The smile left Shawn's face. "I know that."

"How did you find her?" Camila questioned, turning to the toddler who was giggling.

"My birthday," Shawn whispered.

"But the only person you, oh," Camila whispered, her eyes widening. "Was Lauren  _the_ girl?"

Shawn nodded his head.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Camila told him, looking at the boy.

"I won't."

-

Lauren held Little Shawn's hand while they watched Shawn perform. The little boy was wearing special headphones Shawn got, but his eyes were glued on Shawn.

Lauren kept a smile on her face, but inside she felt out of place.

Shawn introduced Camila Cabello, who walked out to sing with him.

Her son pulled Lauren's hand and pointed to Camila. "Mama, Camz."

"Camz?"

The three year old nodded his head. "Camz f'en," the boy answered, looking up at his mother.

Lauren smiled. She looked on stage to see Camila and Shawn finish their song. They hugged on stage. Lauren felt her heart dropped. She knew Camila was perfect for Shawn.

She watched both walk in her direction. Little Shawn's grip loosened as the little boy ran to the female singer. Camila laughed as she picked up Little Shawn.

Shawn walked up to Lauren and placed his arm around her. He grinned. "I think Little Shawn has a little crush."

Lauren smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Camila walked up to Lauren. "Hi, I'm Camila Cabello."

Lauren nodded her head. "Lauren. Jauregui. And that's my son, Shawn."

The younger girl grinned.

"Mila!" another voice called.

Lauren turned to see three beautiful walking towards them. Shawn lowered his hand until he was holding Lauren's.

"Are you S.J.'s mom?" the dark skinned girl asked.

Lauren nodded her head. "S-S.J.?"

"Shawn Junior. It gets confusing with two Shawn." The tall one answered, grinning.

"Where are our manners, I'm Ally, these are Normani and Dinah. Your son so polite and adorable."

A smile appeared on Lauren's face. "I'm, uh, I'm Lauren."

"Lauren? Hey aren't you that girl we hired?"

The smile slipped of her face. "Uh, yeah."

Shawn grinned. "Lo and I used to know each other when we were little. We grew up together."

Lauren gave him a smile. She watched as her son was passed from girl to girl, each happy about her.

Never had she felt more out of place.

-

Shawn was waiting for Lauren to return. He could see that being with these other girls was tough on her. She was struggling to connect with them. Shawn hoped the girls and Lauren got along. He wanted Lauren to have friends.

Lauren returned, getting everyone's attention. The girl looked lighter. Shawn grinned. He sat up to straighter.

"Feeling better?" Shawn asked, laughing when Little Shawn ran to him.

Lauren nodded. "I'm fine," she answered, her voice quick.

Lauren seemed jittery. That caught Shawn's attention and he looked over. Shawn looked at Lauren, whose fingers were twitching. Her pupils were dilated. He clenched his teeth, knowing that Lauren had probably used drugs to deal with her old life. He just wish Lauren didn't need it now that she was with him. Looked down to Little Shawn.

"Want to eat cake?"

"Yes p'ease. Mama too?" the little boy asked, looking at his mother.

"Go get cake," the mother answered, her voice rushed.

The little boy jumped off Shawn's lap and ran to Camila.

"Camz, cate?" Little Shawn asked, his green eyes hopeful.

Camila turned to Shawn, to see his restlessness. The young singer smiled. "Let's go get cake." Little Shawn squealed and hugged the girl. Camila laughed and pulled Little Shawn out of the room.

The other band members went to get cake, leaving Lauren and Shawn alone.

"What do you think of them?"

"They seem nice. Do you think they like me? Will they be nice to Shawn?" Lauren asked, her voice still rushed.

"Lauren, did you take something?"

Lauren froze. Her breathing got heavier. "I-I'm sorry."

Shawn sighed, rubbing his face. "The day we met again, you were high then too, right?"

Lauren let out a sob. Her body trembled. "I, I wanted, I needed. Sorry."

Shawn wrapped his arms around Lauren. "We'll get you help."

The girl shook her head. "I'm too fucked up."

Shawn rubbed his back. He tightened his hold. "You aren't fucked up. You just had a messed up life. I want to help you Lauren."

"You can't help me," the girl answered, shaking her head.

Shawn pulled away to look at Lauren's dilated eyes. "Lauren, I want to help you."

"I don't belong here," Lauren whispered, tears streaming down her face. "This is  _your_  life. Mine is being out there."

"That was never your life Lauren."

"I can't stay here," Lauren whispered, shaking her head. Her hands trembled in front of her.

"Lauren," Shawn whispered, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"No! I'm not, I, I'm high! What kind of mother does drugs in front of their son? He's better off without me," Lauren cried, her breathing getting heavier.

"You need help, that's it," Shawn whispered, wanting to calm her down.

Lauren turned to him. "I need to disappear. He doesn't need me."

"He needs his mom. He needs you Lauren," Shawn whispered, pulling her closer.

-

Shawn walked into the tour bus with Little Shawn. The little boy was licking his ice cream, talking about his day.

"Lo?"

Silence.

Frowning, Shawn went to the bunk that belonged to Lauren and LIttle Shawn, to find it empty. There was just a note on it with two words.  _I'm sorry._

"Mama?" LIttle Shawn whispered, looking around.

Shawn felt his heart break. "Mama's not here."

"Wan' Mama," Little Shawn said, his eyes filling with tears.

Shawn sighed. "I want her too."

Little Shawn hid his face against Shawn's neck and cried. All Shawn could do was rub his back.


	3. Part Three

Camila sighed, wishing she knew where Lauren had ran to. Shawn had called him two nights before, panicking. He said that Lauren disappeared and Little Shawn was distraught. Camila was angry. She hated Lauren. What kind of mother leaves their child behind? She was sure if she ever saw Lauren again, she would slap her.

But when Camila did see Lauren again she didn't slap her. She just sat with her. The older girl was sitting in an alley. Tear tracks down her face. She looked so small, Camila felt for her.

"I hate myself," Lauren whispered, looking at Camila. Her green eyes held so much pain, so much self-hatred, Camila couldn't be angry. The older girl looked tired, like she hadn't slept in the two days she disappeared. "I hate who I am."

Camila didn't respond. She just listened, knowing Lauren had to get it all out.

"He has an amazing life. He's happy. And I'm just a whore with a son. Who  _ had _ a son. I don't belong in his world."

"You deserve to be happy," Camila whispered, staring at the girl.

Lauren shook her head. "No. I was pregnant before Shawn. I killed it."

Camila sighed.

"I killed my first baby, so this is karma. This is my punishment. I don't deserve happiness."

"You do. What happened to you, whatever it is, it wasn't your fault."

"He didn't tell you?"

Camila shook her head. "All I know is that you two met in foster care. You were adopted first."

"I'm a whore. I fuck guys for money."

"When was the first time, you, you know," Camila asked, wanting to get to know the other girl.

"I was thirteen when I was adopted. My adoptive mother disappeared when I was fourteen. And I had sex with my adoptive father that same year. He sold me before I turned fifteen. I've been on the street since then."

"You didn't choose to have sex Lauren."

Lauren shook her head. "I think I did. I was always dirty. Shawn, my son needs someone pure. He needs something like you.

"Your son needs  _ you _ . Your son needs his mother."

Lauren turned to Camila, her eyes bright with tears. "I didn't mean to leave him behind."

Camila nodded her head. "I know. What do you say we head back? Tell both Shawns you're sorry."

Lauren nodded her head. With trembling hands, she pushed herself up. Camila rushed to help her, feeling the older girl tremble next to her. Camila quickly took her sweater off and covered the other girl's shoulders with it.

"Thank you," Lauren whispered, rubbing her eyes.

Camila gave her a small smile, as she helped Lauren back to the tour buses. Camila was glad no one saw them.

-

Shawn held Little Shawn while the boy watched  _ Spiderman: Homecoming _ , his thumb in his mouth. Little Shawn had become attached to Shawn. Nights were the worst. The little boy would ask for his mother, but when she didn't appear he'd cry. Shawn had to sing to him until the boy fell asleep. He knew that one day he would have to call child services. He had been trying to push it, but he knew it was going to be right.

Shawn heard his tour bus door open. He didn't look, thinking it was someone of the crew.

Little Shawn turned. His eyes widened. "Mama?"

Shawn turned to see Camila and Lauren standing there. Shawn froze, his arms tightening around Little Shawn's waist. "Lauren."

But Lauren wasn't looking at him. She was looking at her son. The little boy turned away from Lauren.

"Shawn," Lauren whispered, taking a step towards the two males.

Little Shawn shook her head, "No mama." He turned and hid his face against Shawn's neck.

Shawn stared at Lauren, her eyes watering at her son's rejection.

"Please Shawn," Lauren whispered, her tears falling down her face,  "I'm sorry. You're the best thing to happen to me." Little Shawn raised his head and turned to Lauren. "I'm sorry. I'll be better. I'll be a better mommy."

"No 'eave?"

Lauren let out a small smile. "I'll never leave you again. You're my whole world."

Little Shawn climbed off Shawn's lap and walked to his mother. He reached up and wiped her tears.

"I love you Shawny," Lauren whispered, pulling her son into a hug.

"'ove you Mama," Little Shawn responded, hugging Lauren's neck.

Lauren held Shawn until the little boy fell asleep. Camila took him to the bunk, leaving Lauren and older Shawn alone.

"Shawn," Lauren whispered, turning to the boy.

The boy shot her a glare.

"I-I'm sorry I left you."

"This isn't about you leaving me, this is about you leaving  _ him _ . You knew how being left behind felt and you still did it."

"I, I wasn't thinking," Lauren told him, tears falling down her face.

Shawn stared at her. "You weren't. Why did you run?"

"I'm going to mess up your life."

Shawn sighed. "You aren't going to ruin my life."

"I am. I'm messing up my son's life. I messed up my adoptive parents' lives. She left because I was too much. He wasn't a bad guy."

"That wasn't your fault. She left because she was a fucking coward. He did what he did because he was a disgusting man."

Lauren's looked at Shawn. It didn't take long before Lauren started to sob. Shawn reached over and hugged the girl.

"I want to get better."

"Then do it. Do it because you want to. Do it for your son."

Lauren nodded her head. "I want to get better."

"I'll help."

-

Lauren checked into a rehab center to get over her drug addiction and help with her thoughts. Shawn continued with his tour, but visited as much as he could. S.J. traveled with Shawn. The boy talked to his mother every day.

It was the last day of Lauren's stay. She packed her things, hugging Mr. Bun Bun, her son's favorite stuffed animal. He let Lauren borrow him with the promise of "'eep 'afe."

Lauren grabbed her bags and walked of her room. A grin appeared on her face.

"Mama!"

Lauren crouched down and hugged the boy. "My beautiful boy."

S.J. giggled. "Love Mama."

Lauren turned to Shawn, who was smiling. "You look good."

"I feel good. I feel better than I ever had."

"I'm glad," he said, grabbing Lauren's bags.

"Dad-dy c'eam," S.J. said, looking at Shawn.

Lauren froze. "Daddy?"

The older boy let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, he's been calling me that for a while, I haven't stopped it."

"Why not?"

"I like it," Shawn answered, a blush on his cheeks.

"Mama 'ome. 'ate, uh, Camz," S.J. said, told his mother, patting her cheek.

Lauren smiled. She kissed her son's cheek.

"Home?" Shawn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lauren nodded her head. She looked at Shawn, a smile on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shawn asked, looking down at Lauren.

She smiled. "I'm perfect." She reached up and pressed her lips against his. S.J. squealed and pushed Shawn away.

Shawn laughed. He kissed S.J. cheek with a laugh.

-

Shawn was strumming his guitar, his mind racing. He jumped up when his door burst open. A little girl ran in.

"Hide me!" she shouted, running to Shawn. She jumped onto his lap and tried to hide under his shirt. Shawn just smiled.

A nine year old ran after her. "Where is she?"

Shawn shrugged, a curled up body hiding in his shirt, "I don't know what you're talking about."

S.J. narrowed his eyes. "I see her dad."

Shawn grinned, looking down. He raised his shirt.

S.J. charged forward and wrapped his arms around the little girl. "I got you Emmy!"

"No! Daddy help!"

Shawn smiled, watching his kids play together.

He looked at the doorway, to see his wife of five years. He walked up to her. "Shouldn't you be in bed, resting?"

Lauren shrugged. "I wanted to see Emily and S.J.."

Shawn looked at his adopted son and daughter. Lauren and Shawn started dating a few weeks after her release from rehab. They became engaged shortly after. After a year, they got married, and Shawn officially adopted Shawn Jauregui, who changed his name to Shawn Jauregui Mendes, keeping the nickname of S.J.. Three years later, Lauren and Shawn adopted Emily. Two years after that, Lauren became pregnant. 

Shawn leaned over and kissed Lauren, who giggled in return. Their two kids ran forward and separated them, finding their parents kiss gross. Shawn laughed and threw his daughter over his shoulder. He ran off, his son behind him. He turned back to Lauren, who was smiling fondly.

The first few months of Lauren's release was hard. She was always scared of messing up. But Shawn stuck with her. He'd reassure her whenever her head got too loud. He'd hold her when she was scared. It got easier overtime, but Shawn stuck with her in the moments it became too much.

Shawn looked at Lauren. She wasn't the girl he knew. But she was the one he loved.


End file.
